O inicio de tudo
by Susana Snape
Summary: A última noite do casal Potter.


O inicio de tudo.

A guerra estava muito violenta, mas não naquela casa, lá a guerra também existia, mas apesar de ser muito calorosa era ao mesmo tempo sensual.

A mulher tinha de cabelos ruivos, magra, alta, de olhos verdes com um corpo lindo, para alguém que a menos de dois meses tivera um filho. O homem também era alto, forte, de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros e bagunçados.

Aquele casal parecia impossível de se juntar, Lilly aparentemente odiava James mas no final acabou cedendo aos encantos do rapaz e não apenas saiu uma, duas, dez vezes, mas terminou casando com ele.

James era doente apaixonado pela esposa, desde o quarto ano mas nunca teve uma chance de mostrar que o maroto encrenqueiro, que saia com tudo que era menina que aparecesse, estava mais que encantado mas totalmente no chão pela ruiva.

A moça estava no quarto do filho do casal, Harry, ele mamava como se soubesse que aquela seria sua última.

O casal havia tido uma briga muito feia por culpa de uma ex-colega de escola de auror's que encontrou com James na rua e o convidou para uma cerveja amanteigada o maroto aceitou sem ver nenhuma maldade no ato. Foi apenas uma cerveja, mas ao chegar em casa um pouco atrasado, ele contou a esposa o motivo da demora e foi assim que a briga começou. Lilly jogou um vaso no marido e só parou de atirar coisas e gritar quando ouviu o choro do bebê. Ela via o pequeno Harry tão sereno e imaginava como seria o futuro do garoto, rezava para que ele nunca fosse parecido com o pai, torcia para que o menino não soubesse voar, que ele nunca tivesse uma namorada antes de conhecer a mulher certa, torcia que ele fosse o mais diferente possível de James Potter.

Ela levantou e saiu do quarto, viu o marido juntando algumas coisas que haviam sido jogadas contra ele próprio. Ficou olhando feio para ele.

'Lilly, eu não fiz nada, te juro. Não gosto de ficar de mal contigo.'

'Cala a boca. Eu não quero saber se você fez ou não fez, não me importa. O fato é que você não devia ficar sentado em bar bebendo cerveja sozinho com outra mulher.'

'Peraí. Tudo isso só por que eu sentei no bar com ela? Eu posso sentar no bar com você, com os meus amigos e amigas. Você não tem seus amigos homens também? Eu nunca impliquei quando você vai no boliche mágico com teus colegas de serviço, todos homens, diga-se de passagem.'

'Ei, não vai querer me comparar contigo. Eu não tive em toda minha vida nem metade do número de parceiros do sexo oposto que você teve durante um mês antes de namorar comigo.'

'O que você quer dizer? Que só porque eu tive muitas namoradas, eu não mereço confiança?'

'Não é isso, é que eu... eu...'

'Você tem medo de ficar sem mim. Confessa que é isso.- ele se aproximava dela, falando bem baixinho, estudando se deveria tocá-la ou não.- Você morre de medo de perder o James aqui.- ele a abraçou, ainda sentiu ela empurra-lo mas não tinha força para afastá-lo muito, ela o amava e desejava mesmo era o contato mais intimo com o marido.

'James, você tem certeza que a casa está segura?'

'Claro, Rabicho é o fiel do segredo do nosso lar ele seria incapaz de contar a quem quer que seja sobre onde moramos.'

'Por que você não insistiu para Sirius ser o fiel do segredo, eu ficaria mais tranqüila, não sei porque, mas não confio em Peter.'

'Não seja boba, o Almofadinhas está sendo seguido pelo Voldemort porque ele é um Black e não quer ser comensal, e por isso não era seguro. Se o torturam e lhe dão a veritaserum, ele conta o que quer e o que não quer. Dumbledore nos disse para protegermos Harry custe o que custar, eu não sei bem, diz que tem uma profecia sobre uma criança nascida em Julho, não sei porque Harry decidiu nascer antes do tempo, seria muito melhor se ele tivesse nascido em meados de Agosto, como o curandeiro calculou que seria.'

'É o destino, você viu quando a tal profecia saiu Voldemort torturou Alice e Frank até levá-los àquele estado lamentável em que eles se encontram.'

'Parece que o menino Neviele, é um aborto graças à tortura dos pais.'

'James isso não é certo ainda, é só especulação.'

Lilly estava muito nervosa naquela noite, decidiu não ficar de mal com James, sentia que não passaria daquela noite e queria tudo muito perfeito. Preparou o melhor jantar da sua vida. Ele não entendeu, aquilo não era nenhuma data especial para tamanho capricho, mas não adiantou. Ela vestiu o melhor vestido que tinha, estava tudo romanticamente perfeito.

'Por que isso agora Lilly?'

'Nunca mais jantamos assim desde que descobri que estava grávida.'

Ele trocou de roupa também, se ela fazia questão de um jantar à caráter, então seria à caráter.

Depois do jantar ela trocou de roupa e ficou na sala de estar sentada em frente à lareira com seu amado. Não era exageradamente frio mas ela achava a lareira tão romântica que decidiu usá-la.

Um baque na porta, o casal olhou aflito já sacando suas varinhas.

'Lilly, vai para o quarto, pega o Harry e dá o fora, alguém arrombou a porta, vou ver quem é.'- ela correu- 'Eu juro que pego o Rabicho depois.'- ele ainda falou baixinho quando foi até porta e viu era o Lord Voldemort em pessoa.

Lilly saiu correndo subiu as escadas da casa, antes de chegar ao quarto, ouviu James duelar, conheceu a voz do oponente, era Voldemort. Ela correu mais rápido mas antes de chegar ao quarto ouviu a maldição mortal e o baque do corpo, provavelmente do marido cair ao chão.

'Me espera James, eu estou indo para junto de você logo, logo.' –ela ainda disse antes de entrar no quarto.

O menino dormia calmamente.

Ela fez um encantamento que aprendera para proteger o filho.

'Sra. Potter, me entregue o menino e eu te deixo viva.'

'Nunca.- ela ainda tentou erguer a varinha, mas a única coisa que saiu foi um grito agudo, um chamado, ela chamava o filho.'

Fim.


End file.
